User blog:TheIkranRider/My Disappointment on the Ocarina of Time ending
Yet again, I'm talking about more OoT here. The thing is, I never really liked the ending all that much. 'WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!! ' So, for those of you who have managed to beat it, you all know that when Ganon was sealed by the Sages, Zelda and Link meet up at the Temple of Light, and he gave her his Ocarina so "the road between times would be closed," and he can return to his original time as soon as he relinquishes the Master Sword. This may seem nice and all to make up for lost time, but we all know the results from that infamous Majora's Mask. I'll always hate it! But the thing that really bothers me is, the fact that they're going back 7 years, reducing them to the weak vessels they were, including my OC and her Pokémon. Now there was some reassurance that they can be stronger than they currently are, but still...it was a very sad ending. Why? Because I feel this could be an amnesia-type thing, that all this work they did in the future was all for nothing! Chances are that, even though Ganon was sealed away, he'd still start trouble in the past as it never happened. It was also disappointing that Navi left, never to be seen in the series ever again. Do people really hate her that much!? Sure, Link does visit her castle again as a kid, but I still feel that history would repeat itself. Ganondorf always does come back in almost every game, after all. Like I said, I feel that it was all for naught, no different than the anticlimactic ending in Mewtwo Strikes Back. Besides, as far as I can remember, I always like the older Link more, and I'm always disappointed that he and Zelda hardly get a chance to actually connect. I always wanted for Link, Navi, (my OC), and Zelda remain the future and start anew. Like, heck, I wanted the Market and the "Hyrule Temple" that was a homage in SSBM, be rebuilt from the ground up. Heck, have the Pokémon assist while they're at it! I'd love to see that happen, have Link and Zelda connect mutually rather than destiny alone, and since there may not be many knights left, have Zelda II and her comrades become the new recruits of Zelda's Royal Army. Maybe extend the Royal Family, too, and have Link and Zelda settle with his younger counterpart while Navi still heads to the forest, without disappearing that is. THAT is the ending I want the epic to have! And...maybe have the Pokémon frolic: Like, when I was young, I pictured some the music to play from "Hey You, Pikachu!". Like those outside the Temple of Time, the Market, the Hyrule Field, the reconstruction, etc. With all the Pokémon references aside, those are the things I wanted out of OoT: Have Link, Zelda, and co. remain in the future and settle down, rebuild the kingdom, maybe have Link's younger counterpart since they're both Hylians, keep Epona for themselves, etc. So...those are my thoughts on the depressing ending for Ocarina of Time; I always wanted Link to stay as an adult along with Zelda after that, and let Navi stay with him at times, even though technically he's considered as a Hylian. So, what are your thoughts on the matter? How would you want the finale to be? Category:Blog posts